Inspiration
by TTRaven4Ever
Summary: A collection of one-shots inspired by songs! Most likely multiple pairings! Rated M so I can write what I want, and so I won't need to worry about the content!
1. I'll be missing you

Hi guys! I know I've been kinda AWOL, but it takes me a while to come up with ideas, so ;P!

Anyhoo, this is kinda gonna be like a collection of Song-fics in a way. Basically, its gonna be a collection of drabbles with no word limit, or oneshots. Whatever ya wanna call 'em. But, all of these are going to be inspired by songs, and the song Titles will be the names of the Chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my underwear. And y'all ain't gettin these, pervs!

* * *

It had been raining when I had found him, his mask off and his Nightwing costume torn in various places. He was on the top of Titans Tower, his tears blending in with the raindrops, his voice hoarse from screaming. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, and whisper in his ear words of comfort, just as I used to, but I was unable. I stood there for the longest time, but he never saw me. THEY never saw me. I wasn't ready when it happened, no one was, really. It just happened too fast for any of us to comprehend.

It had been a busy day for us, and by the time that last alarm had sounded, we were exhausted. Yet, it seemed, that one more villain had yet to make his appearance. We were all on the couch, trying our hardest to ignore our various bruises and lacerations. Our living room had been yet again filled with the bright red lights and the loud sirens, signaling that once again, the citizens of Jump City were in need of our help. Determinedly, we all stood and walked over to our large computer, only to be woken from our nightmarish pain by a simple 's'. His eyes squinted as he hissed out, "Slade…"

We had all arrived, only to see no slade-bots, and definitely no Slade. We looked desperately, but we were so tired that we had failed to notice the bomb. It had gone off, taking us all by surprise. I had been thrown back onto a piece of metal, and I had blacked out for a few minutes as it pierced me.

I had been surprised to wake up, and I immediately started looking for my comrades. I was calmed by the sounds of their panicked voices, simply because it told me they were alive. They shouted my name repeatedly, and I shouted back, but they didn't hear me. I ran to them, and waved my hands, but it was as if they were blind. I followed them to where I had been pierced, wondering how I had survived it. I ran in front of them, facing them as I shouted at the top of my lungs, but still they didn't hear me. Suddenly, their faces changed into faces of shock, and Starfire broke into tears. They seemed to be staring right through me, and I waved my hands in front of their faces, but they showed no reactions. I tried to touch Robin's temple, but my finger went through his forehead. Slowly, I turned on my heel and looked at what my friends were focusing on, with a feeling of dread. I winced as I stared straight into my own eyes, glazed over with death, and my body, impaled with drying black blood all over my front. I quickly turned away, and watched as my friends crumbled before my eyes.

I remember going back to the tower with them, as I watched them each lower their defenses. I was at my funeral, and I watched as even some of the villains came to pay their respects to me. I touched the shoulder of everyone, as my way of consoling their broken hearts. I stood, and listened as everyone said a small speech about me, and I went back home where Starfire began preparing my 'death feast' as her traditions dictated. Every hero that was a Titan was there, and there were over 100 chairs around many tables that were put end-to-end to create one large one. I watched as everyone took their seats, and as Starfire took out an extra one and put it at the head of the table. "For Raven." She said. I took my place and looked at the somber faces of my comrades as they silently began eating.

A few months later, Jinx temporarily joined the team in order to see if she could do anything about Terra's predicament. I watched her each day, flipping through books when she had left the room. I think she knew I was there, as at certain points, she would begin explaining her reasoning towards the ingredients in the potion she was preparing, then asking for advice. I never spoke, though every so often, I would flip through the pages of a book, placing in front of her when I found another ingredient that I believed would help. She was never shocked, only looking at the names thoughtfully, and using a few if she believed them important.

Eventually, she _did _awaken Terra, and it was that day that she left, leaving Terra in her place. I had waited in her room, wanting to see her before she left. She looked straight at the place where I sat on her bed, smiling softly. "Good bye, Raven." I touched her arm as my goodbye and she nodded in understanding. She knew what I was trying to say.

Terra joined the team soon after she was briefed on why I wasn't there. She moved into her old room, straightening up, and I visited her quite often in the beginning. She was afraid of me, because, at first, she didn't know that it was me that was watching her. Of course, she still looks over her shoulder, sometimes, but she's calmer now that she knows I won't hurt her.

All of the Titans knew somehow that I never left them, but after a while, I didn't show I was there as much. I had to look over my friends and their families, too. I watched over Terra and Beastboy's twins, who would often say that 'the purple haired lady' came to visit them again. They were never afraid when I came to their nursery, and they would normally either talk to me, or play games with me. I loved them very much, and after a while, Terra called me their godmother. I had never felt more honored knowing that she trusted me with her children.

I still watch over my family, and they always know I'm there. My room has not been disturbed, and there is always an extra chair at the table for me. Starfire comes to me asking for advice for her pregnancy, and her husband, Speedy, still begs me not to tell her to paint the nursery pink.

They all know that I am with them. I will never leave my friends, even in death.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

This was also kind of like a tribute to my grandfather who died in around November. I know he's with us, no matter what.

Please tell me watcha think! (be nice if you don't like it!)

Sincerely,

TTRaven4Ever


	2. Thinking of you

I know what you're thinking 'NO WAYYY! An update?' I'm just as surprised..XD

**Pairing-** RaeRob

**Rating- **I'd say..K+ to T..Only cuz someone dies. :D

**Song- **Thinking of you**  
**

**Artist- **Katy Perry

**Disclaimer- _I don't own Teen Titans, or Katy Perry. I ish sad now.. _T^T  
**

* * *

She never really thought she'd hate herself for loving the most perfect man.

He was always there for her, and she never had to worry that he might be with another woman when he wasn't with her. He always knew the perfect thing to say, and he would go to the end of the earth for her.

Their relationship had been one of those fairy tale ones, filled with smiles, and whispering sweet nothings into each others' ears. She could never recall one bad memory between them both, never once did they fight. They were child hood sweethearts, and eventually, they became the perfect couple, with only a few days until they were to be married. Nothing could bring them down.

Then, one dreadful Monday morning, he'd gone into work, leaving her home all alone. She had _just_ sat down on her couch with a bowl of cereal, when she'd gotten a phone call from the hospital, telling her that he had gotten into a car accident, and that he hadn't survived.

For a moment, it didn't make sense. Just thirty minutes ago, he'd been fine. Just thirty minutes ago, he'd kissed her on the cheek, promising her he'd be home on time to get ready for dinner with their dearest friends.

Just _thirty minutes_ ago, her fiance had been alive.

And then it sunk in. Thirty minutes was plenty of time for something to go wrong. She held the phone in her hands, ignoring the nurse on the other end who repeatedly asked if she was okay. Her eyes stared straight ahead, staring at the photo of them, smiling like there was no tomorrow, tears leaking out from the side. She hiccuped slightly at the thought that there really was no tomorrow.

Somehow, their friends had heard. They all rushed over to her home, opening the white gate that lead to the perfect little home, surrounded by perfectly trimmed grass, it's white siding shimmering in the sunlight. They'd opened the unlocked door, to see Raven, sitting in the same spot she was when she got the phone call that Richard hadn't survived, her eyes unfocused and glazed over, tears still pouring out of the corners as she silently cried.

Somehow, they'd gotten her through it. She went on living her life, going through the every-day schedule she'd set for herself, working silently and efficiently. Her friends watched as she became an emotionless husk of her former self.

They'd told her that Richard wouldn't like it that she was suffering, that he would want her to move on. So she tried to. She began dating her close friend Garfield, later realizing that he was almost the exact opposite of Richard. Yet, she tried to stay with him, tried to convince herself that she was happy with him.

So, he moved in with her, and every day she would roll over and wake up to the sight of his bright, green eyes, only to wish that they were Richards loving blue ones. Every move Garfield made was compared to how _Richard_ would have done it. Every little thing he did was so wrong to her, because it _wasn't_ how Richard would have done it. He was only second best compared to her late fiance, and in a way, she'd hated him for it.

They didn't have the fairy tale relationship that she and Richard had shared, instead there were plenty of fights about how she had to _move on _and accept that Garfield _was not_ Richard. Raven eventually gave up, realizing that the only man who she'd be happy with was Richard. So, she'd set Garfield free, and he soon found love with another woman. Raven was jealous of how he could find love. She separated herself from the rest of her friends, who each had their true loves still with them.

Every moment she thought of him, even as she grew old.

She'd eventually gotten sick, too sick to live much longer. Tired of always being hooked up to machines and given medicine that never worked, she asked to be sent home, where she could die in peace.

Eventually, the hospital granted her wish, and brought her back to her home, then laid her down in the bed that she and Richard once shared, and as she died, she smiled at the thought that she would finally be returned to her beloved's arms.

* * *

Okey Dokey then, until next time, Please review! (NICELY :D)

Sincerely,

TTRaven4Ever


	3. What Makes You Different

**A/N- _Hiya! Oh my goshicles, another update! It's amazing, really, because I rarely update this soon. It's sad..  
For those of you who are waiting for me to update 'The Gypsy and The Pirate, I'm SO SORRY that I haven't done it yet. In fact, I've barely even started the next chapter. I have NO idea what I want to happen next, so don't be expecting an update for a LONG time. Sorry! Anyhoo..Please Read/ Review, NICELY. Thanks!_**

**Pairing-**RaeRob

**Rating**- Mm, I'd say..K-K+?

**Song-** What makes you different

**Artist- **The Back Street Boys

**Disclaimer- I don't own the fudging Teen Titans, ya nitwits. If I did, I would NOT be writing fanfiction. I would be putting my ideas into a script, and then making EPISODES :D  
**

* * *

There were many reasons why Robin loved Raven.

For one, she understood him completely, and he could talk to her about anything. He trusted her with everything, and he knew that if he ever was in trouble, she'd be right there, to save him, even if it was from himself.

But, he also loved her because she wasn't _like _all the other girls. She didn't need material objects, and her beauty wasn't like the models that he saw all the time on the TV or in the magazines. She wasn't tall, only coming up to his shoulders, but that let her fit perfectly against his body. She wasn't _nearly _as thin, but he _loved_ her beautiful curves, and caressed them whenever he could.

He loved how she stood out in a crowd, yet how she could blend in with such ease. He loved how she always told him the truth, even if the truth wasn't what he wanted to hear. He knew she would never run astray, and he knew that there was no way he could ever leave her.

She was the light at the end of his tunnel, his heroine. Her small smiles brightened their surroundings, and her tinkling laugh always got him through even the _worst_ of days.

He was happy with whatever she could give him, and he never asked anything of her, only to keep loving him, because he knew that without her, there would be no reason for living. She was his sun and his moon, and she was the only person who would ever understand every move he made.

Every morning, he would watch her sleep, her face smooth and serene, and he would smile. And every morning, he would push that little strand of hair that always managed to hang right over her right eye behind her ear, before gently leaning over and kissing her plump lips, smiling softly as he looked into her sleepy purple eyes. He would caress her face, as he would lean down, kissing her lips again, all the while looking into those eyes that were always full of unconditional love, and he would thank his lucky stars that he had her.

Of course, eventually, he felt that they were ready for the last step in their relationship. He longed to keep her as his alone, to be able to call her his wife. He longed for children of his own, to be a father.

So, one starry night, he led her to the roof, where he turned to her, before dropping to his knees, and bringing out his mother's wedding band. She had smiled with tears in his eyes, and before he could even ask for her hand in marriage, she quickly fell to her knees in front of him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him, only breaking the kiss to whisper and joy-filled 'yes'.

Their wedding was beautiful, with flowers from all around the world, and sculptures of birds everywhere. Every Titan attended, along with the Justice League, everyone from Haley's Circus*, and all of Azarath. Raven wore a sleeveless powder blue dress, that fanned out at the bottom, along with a white veil, her hair gently curled, and left to hang down her back. He had smiled at her as she came down the isle, with Arella walking Raven towards her future husband with a calm smile on her lips.

They had exchanged silver wedding bands depicting a robin and a raven intertwined in flight, their bodies forming a heart. As soon as Azar, who was in charge of actually marrying them, said 'You may kiss the bride', he lifted her veil, revealing a soft smile, and large eyes that had small tears in the corners. He smiled gently at her, his eyes sparkling, as he slowly leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers in their first kiss as husband and wife.

They decided not to have a honeymoon, opting to spend time with the other Titans. A month after the marriage, Raven revealed that she was pregnant, and everyone's focus went to preparing Titans Tower for another baby.

Around 8 months later, a beautiful baby girl was born and named 'Dove'.

Robin looked down at his wife as she cradled their little girl, and he kissed her head, as he whispered, "I love you.." She smiled as he nuzzled their daughter, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, saying, "I love both of you.." Slowly, he bent down and kissed his wife's _very_ pregnant stomach. "And I love you, too.."

_Fin_

* * *

**Ya, that's about it for that one. Hope you enjoyed, blah, blah..**

**Please review, nicely! (wait..Didn't I write that already..? Oh well..)**

**Sincerely, **

**TTRaven4Ever  
**


End file.
